Learning From a Master
by ShenziHyena94
Summary: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed have to learn too! As well as other hyenas. Find out about some adventures our trio shared during what would be middle school!


"…And that's how you do a wall-dodge," the female teacher concluded.

Shenzi stared at her teacher, a yawn crawling from her mouth. She put a paw to her mouth and then rested her head in her paws. School was always such a drag, especially classes that only females had at a time. She liked it when she, Banzai and Ed were together in class so that they could play tricks and tease other hyenas.

"Do you have something to add, Shenzi?"

Her head snapped up from her paws and she sat up tall, "Uh… only that… ya're a very good teacher?"

The older female glared at her from the front of the "teaching den" **(A/N: It's like a den but they don't live there, just for teaching.)** and growled, "See me after class."

The small female sighed and watched as the other hyenas in her class walked off. This was her last class of the day and what did she get to do? Sit here and listen to her teacher bitch about her "bad behavior."

A frown pasted on her teachers snout, she trotted over to where Shenzi had been sitting for the lesson and sat down in front of her. She sighed.

"Shenzi, I notice that you don't seem to like my class as much as the other hyenas."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Shenzi merely told her in an innocent voice, "It's just, my friends are in other classes and this one ain't no fun without 'em."

"You do understand that this is a female course, right?"

Shenzi nodded and wanted to scream. But instead she just said, "I'll try my best to like your class more, Odijo." **(A/N: Odijo means "teacher.")**

The older female nodded and tossed her head outside; "You're two "friends" are waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shenzi let a grin break out on her face and took off towards Banzai and Ed, who were waiting outside for her. They began to walk to their skull hideout and Shenzi tried not to talk about her little hold up. Curiosity got the best of Banzai, though.

"What happened back there, Shenzi?"

She sighed loudly, "Nothin'. Just another teacha who don't know who she's dealin' with this year."

Banzai raised a brow at her and she rolled her yellow eyes, "Fine, I got in trouble for doin' nothin' at all!"

"Didja steal someone's lunch?" Banzai joked. She glared at him.

"Nah, I just yawned and she went psycho on my tail-end."

Ed burst into a loud laughing fit just as they reached their hideout. Shenzi and Banzai watched him as he cracked up, rolling on the ground. Every now and then they glanced at each other, an awkward expression on their faces.

After a few more minutes, Ed finally calmed down. They went inside the skull, looking around to make sure all their stuff was there. Sure enough, there was the bone pile they hid inside for them to chew and a small puddle was inside as well, due to a hole in the top of the skull. Shenzi sat down and watched as Banzai gnawed on his wrists. More flees.

"Jeez, what didja do? Roll in a flee sack?" She joked.

He looked up at her and stopped chewing to respond, "Well, ask mister I-drool-everywhere-and-have-flees-all-over-me!"

Shenzi laughed, but the two males only stared at her hilarity. Banzai went back to biting his limbs, ridding them of the awful itch that came with the small little bugs. Shenzi knew how much it sucked to have flees, once when she had gotten the little bugs, she had to stay from classes for a week and have her mother and father help her try and pick the small insects off her furry body.

"As long as I don't get the little things, you keep on bitin'."

He rolled his eyes as he licked the spot he just bit so hard it was practically bleeding. Banzai was so stunning that way, how he did things. His mother was the one who taught him all these neat little tricks because she was like that too. One time, when Ed had slashed his side open in a brawl, she simply licked it clean and stuck some dry leave-like things to it and he was better in three days.

As the sun began to set, Shenzi got up and shook her fur.

"Well, I bettah get home so that I can tell my momma about what Odijo told me in class today. See ya tomorrow."

Banzai cleared his throat, "Yeah, if we aren't dead from starvation in the morning."

They knew it was supposed to be a joke, but it didn't seem very funny. No one laughed and the skull stayed quiet. Shenzi began the walk back to her den, where her mother was waiting for her outside. A look of worry was plastered on the females face and Shenzi gulped down her nervousness.

"Hi momma," the young female told her mother.

"Let's just go inside," she told her daughter. They went inside and sat down. Shenzi's father was already inside the den.

Her parent told her she needed to care more about her work. Shenzi barely paid attention, which they didn't notice, and when they finished, she told them she'd tried harder. They forgave her and dug in to some beautiful zebra. Shenzi ate the most out of the family of hyenas.

"Thanks momma. I never thought I'd taste a zebra again."

Her mother smiled and licked her daughter on the head. She looked outside to see it was dark out and she sighed.

"Time for little matriarchs to get their rest," her father teased. He picked his daughter up but the scruff and set her down in her normal sleeping spot. She curled up and her father walked back to the entrance of the cave. He laid down in front of the mouth of the den as Shenzi's mother curled up around her and soon the three hyenas were sound asleep.


End file.
